Angelic Red and Demonic Blue
by Kei Kuroshi
Summary: Some people say demons are evil. Others say angels. Some say they both are. But humans are truely th most terrible of them all. I am Kei Kuroshi, and this is my story, to be told to generations of demons and angels alike. Read and Enjoy! OC forms are now up!
1. Prolouge

Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kei, and Fanfiction's newest author!Hope you enjoy (Don't feel like you don't have to go hard on me, critsim canalways be there as long as it's creative)

* * *

The Neverworld and Clestia...

Two places many deem different, but are more alike.

However, what happens when a Demon falls in love with an angel?

The most powerfull child in all universes is born.

This is his story.

"Young Master, should we go know?"The person with the elderly voice was tall, and looked like a butler, he spoke in a slightly foreign young master was always so...drawm to the still received no , suddenly a huge burst of red and blue energy erupted, piercing the sky itself "Oh No..." were the butler's last words before he was completely cause of the destruction walked out, seemingly calm. He looked like a young 11 year old boy, except his eyes blazed red and blue,and his hair with two medium spikes and a third large one between them shined red and wore a black and white shirt, almost completely hidden by a large oversized red and blue leather wore a pair of fingerless less gloves which were black and white, and decorated with a ying yang orb design. He wore blue and red denim jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. His back was adorned with a pair of wings, one red and shaped like a young angel's,the other blue and shaped like a wings signified his origins as a child of a demon and an angel. He gripped his two swords, adorned with dragons, tightly. He was surrounded by glowing wisps and then suddenly sang a song

"Kagome, Kagome,

The bird in the cage,

When, o, When will you come out?

In the night of the dawn,

The crane and turtle slipped

Who is in front or behind?"

The colorful souls responded, flying around him, leaving a trace of stardust behind them. The boy was surrounded by the colour, and the he and the spirits dissapered, leaving the destroyed land behind.

* * *

Just so you know, everyone is speaking in Japanese,but the story is in English.

If you have any suggestions,ideas,comments,questions,whatever, don't hesitate to review. I know that it's short, but next time it will be longer. This is the Prolouge after all. Thank you for reading!


	2. Episode 0: A Crappy Introdution

Reviews

Ruin: Thanks for your kind words! :3

* * *

The castle was quiet.

Peace reigned through it's almost empty corridors, save for a few prinnies chattering."Hey dood, guess what I heard!" "What dood?" "Master Kei just stole some stuff yesterday, and said it was for SCIENCE! Then, he freaking beat the crap out of everyone!""For Science? That's the biggest pile of crap I ever hear-"Would you like to dare finishing that sentence, peon?" The two penguins turned to see a giant scythe in their faces. Kei's most loyal vassal, Spike. He was about to slice an' dice em to nothing but prinny cubes when he heard a voice shouting."SPIKE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" The vassal started running towards his masters run, leaving the incredibly lucky prinnies behind. Spike's black eyes stared atdoors gate to his masters room, then pushed it open "you called me master?" "Ah, Spike look at this! He pointed to a white blob likthat toy,"Yes, Master, I see it."_He looks and acts like an 8 year old...Don't wanna get on his bad side before he goes insane again...Poor James,Poor guy didn't stand a chance, but my master is kinda cu- Dammit! Master, why must you be so Moe? _"Earth to Spike, Spike! The demon's train of thought crashed at that moment. He then realized that the boy was sitting in the corner muttering "Spike-San doesn't like me... He doesn't like me... No one does...I'LL KILL THEM ALL!AHAHAHA!The typicalleather jacket wearing cool and seguy anime hero was blown away bfeted and blue energy. Then everything went black.

2:00 AM

Hazema

Overlord Kei's Castle

Spike woke up in the medic's room. His thoughts drifted to what the hell just happened...

Kei was feeling bad. He had just killed Spike a dozen times._Again._He looked over at his cat toy that moved and started mewing._Good,_ he thought,_I mad it indestructible...Ahh.. IT'S SO KAIWAII I MIGHT DIE!_ Kei stopped thinking and looked at the cat "I'm Hungrey... Kei-sama, will you give me food?" "Of course I will..wait ChuChu! The soul transfer worked!Your not dead anymore! Yay!" Kei was so happy he forget the problem of food."Oh wait, I'll get Spike to get us some sushi after he's recovered from anyway, wanna go for a ride?""Kei sama, you can read me like a book!" They half demon half angel and his mega kaiwaii cat walked over to a rainbow flashing god instantly develope a seizure by starting at it to both were ready for one heck of a for one coudn't drive it properly.

_One castle destruction later,_

__"Again Kei, seriously! You did it again!?" "Calm down Spike-San, It's only episode 0 and- "What did I say about breaking the forth wall?" "But Spike-Sama, who cares, it's the author doing it." "...You ARE the author for Hell's sake!" "Oh yeah...wait, then why isn't this in first person?" "I DON'T FRIGGIN KNOW GAHHHHH!

_One major mental break down later_

__"Spike-San, should we stop?" "YES! HELL FREAKING GODDAMN YES!"

"But what about the OC form?" "Just type it there and give me a break. "I'm hungry Nya~" "Oh yeah Spike, I need you to buy/steal all the sushi you can get for me and ChuChu" "...Fine."

Anyway, OC form go!

**Name:**

**Class:**

**Weapon:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Species:**

* * *

****Also, please be unique and even create your own classes and weapons! Just don't go overboard and God-Mod or create a stupid Mary-Sue.

Hope you liked the chapter!

Note: There are 55 OC places!

So create create create make a maximum of two perperson though!

Example:

**Name:Sakura**

**Class:Shrine Maiden**

**Weapon:DANMAKU!**

**Age:10 years old**

**Personality: $poiler Block!**

**Species: Human!**

****By the way, I lied in the last chapter since this is episode 0.

If you flame, you will die by the cuteness of ChuChu!


End file.
